


[Cover Art] for Breakable

by IamJohnLocked4art (IamJohnLocked4life)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Gift Work, M/M, Major Character Injury, Permanent Injury, Podfic Cover Art, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4art
Summary: For my dear friend CS ♥





	[Cover Art] for Breakable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Breakable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843332) by [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass). 
  * Inspired by [Breakable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522717) by [MissDavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDavis/pseuds/MissDavis). 



Cover art for consulting_smartass' [amazing podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10843332) of MissDavis' [Breakable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2522717) ♥ 

_________________________________________________________________________

Find me on [tumblr](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/) ~ Please say hi, I love to chat!


End file.
